<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Small by TheYesterdayShow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623760">Too Small</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYesterdayShow/pseuds/TheYesterdayShow'>TheYesterdayShow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides tumblr prompts! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst All Around!, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Crying, Deceit's a nice boi, Flowers, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Panic, Panic Attacks, Sad, Sort Of, The Yellow Wallpaper reference, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, also angst for everyone else, but not nearly enough - Freeform, small spaces, well a little comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYesterdayShow/pseuds/TheYesterdayShow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman liked the room. Roman had fun in the room.<br/>The room wasn't too small.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Logan has no idea how to cope with emotions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Everyone, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides tumblr prompts! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Small</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From the prompt: “Okie dokie, how about one of the sides taking something too far? Can be any of them ^^ Hurt/comfort tropes are also v nice.” --@atlasistryingherbest over on tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room wasn’t too small.</p>
<p>Roman liked the room. Roman had fun in the room. It was peaceful. He could sit in a corner and daydream. He could dance without bumping into furniture. He could sing without disturbing anyone. He mostly didn’t mind that he couldn’t get out.</p>
<p>The room wasn’t too small.</p>
<p>Sometimes Remus was there too. The brothers tried to ignore each other, keep to opposite sides of the room. On the rare occasion they talked to each other, it was always cut short by one of them ruining the other’s topic of choice. Never let it be said that Remus was the only ones to make things go wrong.</p>
<p>The room wasn’t too small.</p>
<p>Sometimes Virgil was there. Virgil was only ever in the room when he was crying, eye shadow running and voice shadowed with a heavy echo. When Virgil was in the room, Roman did his best to comfort him, holding him close and singing of stars and trees and life. Virgil tended to leave as soon as he was calm, whispering a soft goodbye and closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>The room wasn’t too small.</p>
<p>Deceit was there often, in the room already when Roman went in. Waiting for him, almost. He brought a gift occasionally, a bouquet of flowers, or a cup of tea. They sat together, sometimes in silence, sometimes in engaging discussions of rights and wrongs and fact and fiction. Whichever it was, Roman almost always fell asleep on Deceit’s shoulder. Roman almost always woke up with no one in the room.</p>
<p>The room wasn’t too small.</p>
<p>Very rarely Patton was there, and the room was too small. The room was suffocating, too small and too tight and Roman couldn’t get out, had to stay while Patton fluctuated between sobbing and laughing and screaming. It was miserable, pressing himself up against the wall while Patton got it all out of his system. After what was sometimes hours, Patton would curl up and the room would almost be big enough again. Roman would crawl over to him and hold him, whispering stories of happiness and family until Patton calmly stood and let himself out of the room.</p>
<p>The room wasn’t too small.</p>
<p>Logan was there. Logan was always there, and never there. Roman could feel his presence, his influence, and sometimes it was too much. Sometimes Roman yelled at the ceiling, demanding that he be let out. Sometimes Roman crawled around the room, trying to make Logan believe he had finally gone insane so maybe, just maybe, he could come out(the effect was rather ruined by the lack of yellow wallpaper to rip off). Sometimes Roman cried, and in those times he could feel Logan crying too. Roman tried to not cry.</p>
<p>Most of the time, though, Roman was fine. He even liked the room, or at least told Logan so enough times that he was beginning to believe it himself. It was nice to have a space to just brainstorm, or spend one-on-one time with his fellow Sides.</p>
<p>Logan always looked upset when he put Roman in the room. Logan always cried when, hours later, he let Roman out. Roman tried not to wonder why, if it was hurting Logan, he had to be in the room. He tried not to think about how, these days, he was spending more time in the room than out. He tried not to struggle when Logan pulled him toward the room.</p>
<p>After all, Roman liked the room. He had fun in the room, fun he definitely couldn’t have in the vast expanses of the Mindscape. The room was nice.</p>
<p>The room wasn’t too small.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>